Cámara
by Liritt
Summary: Mai tenía una cámara. Ella era feliz con su cámara, no molestaba a nadie... O eso creía. -Mai, una foto más y estás despedida. [One-shot]


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Fuyumi Ono. Yo solo juego con ellos.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mai tenía una cámara.

Era una cámara pequeña, de color gris y con correa negra para el cuello. Un objeto de tortura para muchos, pero la felicidad completa para la joven. Con esa cámara podía captar todos los hermosos recuerdos que quería.

Tenía varias fotos ya.

Tenía fotos de todo. Varias fotos de Ayako haciendo poses de modelo, o arreglándose el maquillaje, o golpeando a Bou-san (Esas eran sus preferidas). También tenía fotos de Jhon, el sacerdote del grupo, aunque no variaban mucho: Al menos veinte fotos de él con sonrisa nerviosa o expresión de sorpresa al darse cuenta de que la cámara apuntaba hacia su dirección.

Las fotos que más le divertían eran las de Bou-san y Yasuhara-san. Ambos casi siempre salían juntos, haciendo payasadas para el recuerdo. En varias salían abrazados como si fueran una pareja, en otras estaba Bou-san siendo cariñoso con Ayako (Y Naru atrás diciendo que su oficina no era un Hotel), y otras del monje molestando al pobre Jhon. Yasuhara, en cuanto a las fotos solitarias, le gustaba hacer poses de intelectual, o lanzar besos a la cámara.

También poseía fotos de Masako, las cuales eran motivo de enojo para la famosa médium. ¿La razón? En todas salía sonrojada mirando directamente a Naru, quien estaba muy ocupado regañando a los demás o hablando de un caso.

Unas fotos que le causaban curiosidad eran las de Lin-san. Tenía una foto de él mirando directamente a la pantalla de su computadora de forma estoica, otra mirando la pantalla de su computadora con el ceño fruncido, otra tecleando en su computadora, otra tomando el té mientras miraba la pantalla de su computadora... Y así eran el resto de las fotos. El chino no era muy variado.

Ahora que lo pensaba, la única foto "fuera de la monotonía" de Lin-san que tenía era una en la que Madoka, quien los visitó un día, lo abrazó por el cuello de sorpresa. Era una de las fotos preferidas de Mai, ya que el leve sonrojo y la cara de sorpresa de Lin-san demostraba que no era un robot. Ahora que lo recordaba, le prometió a Madoka-san enviarle una copia.

Mientras la joven revisaba las fotos de esa semana en su departamento, se encontró con una secuencia muy divertida. La primer foto era de Naru leyendo tranquilamente un libro en su oficina; la siguiente era de Naru dándose cuenta de que estaba siendo fotografiado; la siguiente era de Naru amenazándola (㇐Una foto más y estás despedida.); y la última era de ella siendo echada de la oficina de su novio.

㇐Menudo gruñón㇐ dijo en voz baja, pero no pudo evitar sonreír con dulzura al ver otra de las fotos.

Era ella, con una sonrisa radiante, y siendo abrazada por Naru. Recordaba cómo Naru se había quejado ese día, que no quería fotos y que era una ridiculez. Pero al final ganó Mai, amenazándole con tomarle una foto vergonzosa mientras dormía y colgarla en la oficina. Naru tuvo que rodar los ojos y aceptar a regañadientes.

Y, para finalizar, estaba su foto preferida: La foto grupal del equipo.

Recordaba ese día. Fue en el campo de una de las casas en donde debieron exorcizar un espíritu demoníaco. Recordaba también las quejas de sus compañeros porque no podía programar la cámara para que tomara la foto en cinco segundos.

Aún así, era la mejor foto.

Lin-san estaba en una punta con cara de "Esto no estaba en mi contrato"; Naru, a su lado, salia con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y con los ojos cerrados, demostrando así su berrinche. En la otra punta estaba Bou-san, haciendo el símbolo de "amor y paz" con su mano derecha, y a su lado estaba Ayako, intentando arreglarse el pelo para la foto. Jhon estaba parado frente a Ayako, debido a su corta estatura, y le sonreía a Masako, quien estaba a su lado con una pequeña sonrisa en dirección a la cámara. Yasuhara estaba frente a Lin, riéndose del gesto gruñón de Naru, mientras Mai estaba al lado de él, sonriendo con completa felicidad.

Tomó la foto entre sus manos y la colgó al lado de la única foto que tenía de sus padres.

Ahora sí, su familia estaba completa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin.**


End file.
